twelfthnightfandomcom-20200214-history
YonRi Yoon
YonRi Yoon is the mother of King JinWon and was the royal consort of the previous (and now deceased) king, King JinHyul. She is responsible for the assassination of the former queen and the attempted assassination of the crown prince at the time. Her hunger for power has led her to put her own son on the throne of the nation of GaGook. Appearance YonRi Yoon has shoulder-length pale gray-brown hair that is loosely worn up. Her eyes are the same gold color as those of her son Won Lee. She is often shown with a scowl since she is often angry. Personality She is cruel and tyrannical, always wanting to obtain and maintain her power over her country. During the previous reign she was jealous of the queen, who held a higher status than her. She was never the motherly type with her own son, who sees her as using him simply as a tool. History Sometime after King HinHyul's death from a long illness and 10 years before the main story, YonRi Yoon and her soldiers set Queen AnYoung's quarters on fire before they confront her. The queen tells her that she is disappointed by her greed and betrayal after they were kind enough to care of her. YonRi Yoon laughs at the notion, boasts that she is now the one who holds power, and orders her soldiers to kill the queen, who is immediately cut down with a sword. YonRi Yoon removes the queen's dragon hairpin and places it in her own hair before leaving the queen's body to be consumed by the fire. Season 1 At the palace, the Queen Mother meets with Chief State Councillor Jagyum Yu to inquire about the Crimson Moon, who sent her the head of one of her councillors. The Councillor assures her that they are in pursuit, and they have executed entire villages where the Crimson Moon had visited. Won Lee interrupts the meeting and asks his mother if the rumors are true about the Crimson Moon being Crown Prince JinYon, whom everyone thought was dead; he adds that the people are aware that she tried to have him killed. After Won Lee leaves, the Queen Mother orders the Councillor to get rid of the Crimson Moon so that she may never hear the name JinYon again. She then issues a decree stating that anyone heard singing the Crimson Moon song will be executed. After the theft of the Covenant by the Crimson Moon, the Councillor informs the Queen Mother that they have confirmed that the criminal is indeed Crown Prince JinYon. Also, the Covenant is useless to the Crimson Moon since most of the ministers support the Queen Mother. She counters that without the Covenant to hold them back, the ministers will switch sides. The Councillor assures her that their alliance is too strong for anyone to oppose them. At this moment, it dawns on the Queen Mother that the Councillor deliberately wanted the Crimson Moon to steal the Covenant in a bid to increase his own power and influence. Regardless, in order to consolidate their power, they decide to marry their children to one another. The Queen Mother leaves for the Valley of the Kings with Consort HyunBin in order to pay their respects to their ancestors. Season 2 Season 3 References